HERE, WE MEET AGAIN
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] I like it the best when i'm with you... [ONESHOOT]


**HERE, WE MEET AGAIN**

 **Main** **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied** , **don't** **be silence reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA, KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN**

 **THANKYOU**

.

.

 ** _I want to remember all of our memories with a smile..._**

.

.

Suara deringan alarm memaksa kedua kelopak mata Donghae terbuka. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Rasanya baru beberapa saat lalu Donghae memejamkannya. Kemarin, ia kesulitan tidur karena memikirkan banyak hal. Entahlah, sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jadi, teman-temanmu tidak bisa menjemputmu?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon mengalihkan perhatian Donghae, ia menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jihoon yang kini menjadi teman berbagi cerita Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang di risaukan temannya itu.

"Hm. Mereka semua terbang ke Osaka untuk konser."

Meski tahu begitu, Donghae tetap mengharapkan seseorang untuk datang menyambutnya. Hanya satu orang itu. Tapi sepertinya, orang itu tidak akan menyambutnya juga. Lihatlah, sejak tadi ponselnya tidak berdering sama sekali.

"Hei, jangan bersedih! Setidaknya ada ratusan penggemar yang menunggumu di luar."

Jihoon benar, meski tidak ada satupun temannya yang datang untuk menyambutnya, setidaknya ada ratusan penggemar yang akan menyambutnya nanti. Tapi tetap saja, Donghae mengharapkan kehadiran orang itu.

"Hm, kau benar."

 _Datanglah... kumohon._

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum sumringah sambil mematut dirinya di cermin, ia membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang pasti hari ini sedang kacau. Terhitung sudah 2 hari Hyukjae tidak menghubungi kekasihnya. Sengaja, Hyukjae ingin membuat kekasihnya itu semakin merindukannya dan menginginkannya.

"Kau benar-benar membatalkan keberangkatanmu ke Osaka? Kenapa?"

Masih dengan senyuman seumringah dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin, Hyukjae hanya menjawab pertanyaan kakak perempuannya dengan anggukan. Dan kontan hanya mendapat reaksi datar dari sang kakak. Tentu saja, kakaknya tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan adiknya.

Percuma saja bertanya.

"Bilang ibu, aku tidak akan pulang hari ini."

"Terserah."

 _You want me? I'll give you my all..._

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

Suara riuh langsung terdengar begitu pintu dimana Donghae tempat Donghae bekerja terbuka. Langkah kakinya semakin percaya diri ketika suara jepretan kamera dan teriakan penggemarnya saling bersahutan.

Hal pertama yang Donghae lihat adalah wajah-wajah sumringah penggemarnya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya tersenyum tepat di hadapannya.

Lee Hyukjae.

Dia ada di sana, tersenyum sambil membentangkan tangannya. Langkahnya begitu mantap menghampiri Donghae. Selangkah demi selangkah. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Donghae selain tersenyum lebat dan ikut melangkah sambil membentangkan tangannya. Siap merengkuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya.

"Menyebalkan!"

Donghae berdesis di dekat telinga Hyukjae. Sungguh Donghae kesal dibohongi, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa girangnya karena Hyukjae ada di sini, di dalam dekapannya.

"Senang melihatku? Berhenti memelukku dan sapa mereka semua dengan benar."

Mata Donghae melirik Hyukjae sekilas. Dari sorot matanya saja kita tahu, ia enggan melepaskan dekapannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Sudah ada wartawan dan banyak sekali penggemar yang harus ia sapa.

Hanya beberapa menit saja Donghae melakukan interview, lalu berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju mobil bersama Hyukjae dalam rangkulannya tentu saja. Bukan tidak merindukan penggemarnya, hanya saja Donghae akan membuat jalanan macet semakin lama dan keributan akan terjadi jika ia berlama-lama di sana.

"Bukankah kau harus ke Osaka?"

Sambil membuka seragam polisinya, Donghae mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hyukjae yang juga tengah sibuk membuka kemeja putihnya. Laki-laki pujaan hatinya itu membiarkan tubuh putihnya hanya di balut t-shirt tanpa lengan. Musim panas begini memang paling nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Eh, kita mainkan sesuatu di Instagram seperti waktu itu."

Bukannya menjawab, Hyukjae malah merebut ponsel Donghae dan mengutak-atik sesuatu.

"Main? Kupikir kau ingin bermain denganku."

"Tentu saja aku akan memainkannya denganmu."

Donghae memajukan bibirnya. Kekasihnya ini tidak paham, atau pura-pura tidak paham? Permainan yang dimaksud Donghae tentu saja hal yang lain.

Saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing di suatu ruangan tertutup misalnya.

"Oh, sudah mulai."

Hyukjae menyapa beberapa penggemarnya di Instagram Live, ia juga menunjukan wajah Donghae, lalu mereka sibuk mengoceh dengan girang.

"Kami mau pulang ke rumah."

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya, membuat Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Rumah yang mana?"

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, mereka berdua malah saling bertatapan, lalu terkikik geli. _Well_ , mereka tahu cara menggoda penggemar mereka. Setelah ini pasti heboh.

 _This Live Has Ended._

Setelah dirasa cukup menyapa penggemarnya, Donghae melempar ponselnya asal di jok mobil. Tangannya meraih Hyukjae, memaksanya untuk pindah ke kursi belakang.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Donghae menggosok-gosokan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae, lalu tiba-tiba menggigit bahu putih Hyukjae dengan gemas. Membuat Hyukjae meringis dan refleks memukul kepala Donghae.

"Dua hari yang lalu kita bertemu. Hm, dan dua hari sebelum aku keluar _camp_ juga kita bertemu."

"Aku selalu merindukanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum, pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Donghae. Jadi, berapa lama mereka tidak saling menyentuh? Dan berapa lama Donghae tidak mengecupnya dengan bibir tipis itu?

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu."

"Instagram? Sudah cukup, sayang."

"Main yang lain, maksudku."

Kerlingan mata Hyukjae mengundang senyuman nakal Donghae. Mereka terus saja saling menggoda, kadang Donghae mengecup gemas bibir plum Hyukjae atau kadang Donghae menggigiti bahu Hyukjae. Tanpa mereka sadari, hal itu membuat manager mereka mengerang frustasi.

Frustasi melihat pasangan yang tidak berhenti saling menggoda.

"Menurutmu permainan apa yang cocok di mainkan di musim panas ini?"

"Hm, _Give and Take_?"

" _Give and Take_?"

Donghae mengulang pertanyaan Hyukjae, ia tidak mengerti maksud Hyukjae.

" _You Give me 'yours', then you'll take my all. My all_."

Oh, _hell._ Lihatlah senyum nakal Hyukjae, dia benar-benar membuat Donghae ingin menghajarnya detik ini juga. Menghajar dalam artian yang menyenangkan tentunya.

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

Terhitung sudah dua jam mereka berbaring di tempat tidur sambil saling menatap dan mendekap. Tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di tubuh mereka. Tentu saja tanpa sehelai benang, karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan 'urusan' tertunda mereka dengan heboh.

Bisa di bayangkan, lihat saja kasur dan pakaian yang berceceran itu.

Setelah heboh saling memagut dan ribut mendesahkan masing-masing, mereka kini sedang menstabilkan nafas mereka yang berantakan. Istirahat sejenak sebelum memulainya kembali.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membatalkan keberangkatanmu ke Osaka?"

Mata Hyukjae memincing, ia menatap jauh ke dalam mata hazel Donghae. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Karena kalau aku pergi ke Osaka, akan ada satu orang bodoh yang bersedih dan suasana hatinya akan buruk sepanjang hari."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau!"

Donghae berdecih, ingin membalas kata-kata Hyukjae. Tapi alih-alih mengeluarkan kalimat, ia malah tersenyum dan tidak tahan untuk mendekap kekasihnya lebih erat lagi. Donghae mencoba mengecupi bahu Hyukjae, kemudian mengigitnya dan menghisapnya gemas. _One bitemark has left on Hyukjae's sexy shoulder_. Melihat itu, Donghae tersenyum puas.

 _What a great masterpiece!_

"Geli! Jangan lakukan itu."

Hyukjae bergerak tidak mau diam, ia berusaha menghindari gigitan Donghae di bahunya. Yang benar saja, sudah terlalu banyak tanda yang Donghae tinggalkan ditubuhnya.

"Diam!"

"Aku tidak bisa pakai baju lengan pendek kalau kau meninggalkan banyak jejak di tubuhku!"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Donghae menahan kedua lengan Hyukjae dan membuatnya terkurung di bawahnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengijinkanmu memakai baju lengan pendek? Kau mau memamerkan kulit putihmu pada siapa? Tidak ada yang boleh menikmati indahnya tubuhmu selain aku."

 _Melt_.

Hyukjae terpaku, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Donghae. Tatapan yang begitu teduh tapi juga tajam dan dalam.

"Ini masih musim panas dan aku..."

Kalimat Hyukjae terputus. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi karena Donghae telah lebih dulu memagut bibir plumnya. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menikmati pagutan Donghae yang begitu dalam. Sungguh, Hyukjae merindukan setiap sentuhan Donghae.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana."

" _Then_ , _what_? _Do me_."

Dan malam ini mereka tidak akan berhenti mendesahkan nama masing-masing hingga esok menjelang.

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Kau yakin dengan pakaian itu?"

Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang mematut dirinya di cermin, ia tidak yakin dengan cara berpakaian Donghae hari ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, Donghae memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek biasa. Hanya saja ada sesuatu di lehernya dan itu terlihat jelas.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memakai syal di musim panas begini?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi... ah, sudahlah. Kita akan terlambat!"

Donghae berbalik, menatap kekasihnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sekarang, giliran Donghae yang tidak yakin dengan cara berpakaian Hyukjae. Lengan panjang di tengah musim panas? Yang benar saja.

"Kau sendiri. Kau sendiri yakin dengan pakaianmu?"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku memakai lengan pendek dan memamerkan hasil karyamu semalam? Kau ingin pamer? Kau ingin semua orang melihat hasil karyamu di tubuhku?"

Bola mata Donghae berputar malas. Akankah hari ini mereka batal kencan dan berakhir dengan adu argumen?

"Kau sendiri kenapa meninggalkan jejak di leherku? Itu begitu jelas!"

"Itu karena kau milikku!"

"Huh?"

 _When you are not around, i'm feeling like a piece of me is missing..._

 **END**

 **Hai...**

 **nah sesuai janji.. ini fluff heheheh next story kapan-kapan ya... sumpah pegel ngetik pake app.. T.T mana ngeditnya ribet pula.. tetep berantakan pula.. gak ngerti lagi...**

 **Maaf kl banyak typo.. ngeditnya di appmya sih jd susah.. :(**

 **Ohiya.. ff yg sebelum ini itu ff lama yg aku simpen di note jd aku publish selagi bisa.. jd bawa kalem aja yak.. jng marah.. nih saya kasih yg fluff geheheh...**

 **oke, see ya..**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
